Broken Little Man
by MoriartyParteh
Summary: Feliciano is a victim of abuse, no one knows about this. Everything changes after going to the park with his best friend that one day. Feliciano will also have to face the the challenge of who he loves most, and who he will stay committed to. ((Italy x Germany / Italy x Romano )) ((cover image taken by me))
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! This is part one of my first SERIOUS fanfiction.

I am praying this will get some name in the fandom or some word around... :)

Thank you for reading, let me know what I can do to improve, maybe even give suggestions for future chapters~

Feli sat up in bed and sighed and rubbed his face into his hands before looking across the room. He shook his head a little and looked up, "I always wake up sweaty..." He stumbled out of bed and turned on the light and looked at the clock. "Well shit." He ran to the bathroom and began to get ready, he was late to meet up with his friend at the park. He grabbed his phone and realised he had 6 missed calls from the friend and called him while he was still getting ready and running around.

"Hello? Feli where are you? You said you would be here 15 minutes ago."

"Yeah, ciao sorry... I'll be there soon, I just woke up."

"Okay. Text me when you get here."

"Alright Ludwig, thank you. Bye." Feli hung up and put on a pair of shoes before walking outside and getting onto his bike, he had no car seeing his had broke down the week before and could not afford repairs. He would have to wait, hopefully he would get a car within the next couple months before it started to grow colder.

Feli saw Ludwig sitting on the bench not far away, he smiled widely and biked over. The much taller man smiled, "Hello there Feliciano."

"Ciao there!" He hugged the other and smiled, "I'm sorry I'm late..."

"It's fine Feli." The other stood up and lightly patted the other on the back. "Say, we should go get some ice cream and walk around does that sound good?"

"Ah si, it does... Though I have to get home at 2." Feli looked down at his watch. It was already 12:00pm.

"What time is it now?" Ludwig waited.

"It's noon... We have time." Feli looked back up. Damn that German was handsome. But he couldn't say that to his face... He was already dating someone.

"Why do you have to go home if you don't mind me asking? Also come on we can walk to." The taller blonde took a step while the russet haired one nodded and got off of his bike.

"Yeah. Just I need a spot for my bike... Oh wait there's a bike rack.." Feli walked it over and chained it before walking back over the the blonde. "And it's personal..." Feli didn't want to tell the other about his girlfriend. She was abusive towards Feli.

"Thats alright." Ludwig smiled a bit. Feli nodded a bit and started to walk with the other, he hadn't told the other about the girlfriend. Nor that she was using him for sex.

"So how have you been?" Ludwig looked down at the other.

"I've been great. How about you." Feli faked a smile, 'Well fuck that was a lie.'

"Same as you I suppose." Feli noticed Ludwig was acting kinder and more affectionate than the usual.

"You're acting strange..." Feli looked up at him. Ludwig blushed a small bit and looked away.

"Ludwig? Is there something you have to tell me?" Feli was hiding his anxiety about what it may be... Love.

"Yes, actually... Lets wait until we get our ice cream okay?" They stood in line now waiting. Feli would look up at the other occasionally and then look away, he was scared. He looked at his watch, 12:30pm.

"Feli?" Ludwig nudged the other. It was their turn.

"Oh oh sorry... Umm... May I get vanilla soft serve with rainbow sprinkles? That would be a small as well..." Feli faked a smile as Ludwig ordered.

After they got their ice cream they walked to a more quiet part of the park and sat down on a bench together. Feli had finished his ice cream before the other and waited. After he finished.

"So uh... What were you going to tell me?" Feli looked up at the other.

"Well... See Feliciano," Wow, he said his actual full name, not his nickname, "I've really been admiring you lately, and I was going to ask you." Feli knew what was coming, this is when he would run.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" Feli's face did not flinch at this, he just stared at the other, not shocked, just, almost frightened.

"L-look I gotta go.." Feli got up and ran off and got onto his bike and went home. Ludwig sat there, feeling rejected and not wanted. Little he knew about what was going on with Feli, he knew something was wrong now.

Feli ran into his house and shut and locked the door, terrified. He didn't want her to come home now, he was too scared.

His phone started to ring, it was Ludwig, he shakily answered, "What?!"

"I'm sorry." Ludwig sighed.

"Don't be, because you know what? This is my fault I didn't tell anyone." Feli teared up a bit.

"Told anyone what?" Ludwig sounded anxious.

"No, nevermind, I'll just get rid of her, I should be able to stand up to her. Ludwig I'm going to disappear. I'm moving, I need to get away from here." Feliciano hung up and called his brother.

"Hello?"

"Yeah... Lovi, can I stay with you? I really need to get away from Ludwig and her."

"What yeah come on over, tell me what happened okay?" Lovino sounded a bit concerned now.

Feli biked to his brothers house quickly and settled himself in. "Fratello, I am being abused."


	2. Chapter 2

"What? Why didn't you tell me this before- Oh Feliciano..." Suddenly Feliciano's brother became softer. "Are you alright right now? What should we do?"

"I'm okay... I just... I need to get rid of her, and I need to get everything together. Ludwig just asked me to be his boyfriend. I got scared and ran off." Feliciano hugged his brother and started to cry softly.

"Well first of all who is this bitch who's doing this to you; I'll kick her ass in court if you want me to." Lovino looked at his brother.

"N-no don't... I don't want to get into that shit..." Feli shook his head a bit and nuzzled the other. "Fratello... I want to stay here with you... I can't go back there."

"Alright. You can stay here, is the guest room okay? Unless you want to sleep in bed with me..." Feliciano's brother was doing his best to comfort. Feli knew he was, he loved his brother, he was always sweet to him, unless he was put in a bad mood.

"C-could I switch from time to time? I want to sleep in your bed though..." Feli looked up at the other.

"Si. Alright, but oh, Feli... You should have come to me sooner before it got this bad." Lovino kissed his younger brother's forehead.

"I know I should have... I can't change that though." Feliciano nodded a bit and hugged the other tighter.

"I'll make you some tea alright? Get settled in. Take a bath if you want too." Lovino was still being affectionate.

"Okay... I'll take a bath. Thank you fratello..." Feli headed towards the bathroom and unbuttoned his shirt.

Feli curled up next to his brother and smiled warmly. He enjoyed this, he felt safe finally, his brother called his 'girlfriend' and made sure she would never lay a finger on him again. Hopefully he could move back home soon... Though he loved being with his brother. It struck him, he loved his brother; it wasn't just that good old brotherly love either. It was, I want to be yours kind of love.

Feli looked at his brother who was reading, he snuggled up closer to him and rested his head on the other's chest.

"What is it Feli?" Lovino put his book aside and took off his reading glasses.

"I want to cuddle with you." Feli smiled and wrapped his arms around the other's neck.

Lovino smiled and kissed the younger brother's forehead, "Alright." Lovino reached over and turned off the lamp. before snuggling up to the other and holding him close.

"I love you fratello..." Feli mumbled a bit.

"L-love me?" Lovino looked down at the other quite surprised.

"Yes... I do. B-but... I think I may love Ludwig too..." Feli nuzzled the other.

"Well that's a problem you'll have to figure out yourself... I'm here for you... And, I love you too Feli." Lovino blushed a little.

Feli smiled a bit, "If you love me so much, why don't you show it more, hmm?"

"I was scared you didn't love me... But you do..." Lovino leaned in a bit closer to the other's face. He was so close to the other now.

Feli giggled a bit and closed his eyes, "Lovi I know what you want~"

"Alright little Sherlock." He kissed the other on the lips and smiled.

Feliciano kissed back desperately and wrapped his arms around the other's neck as his brother began to kiss him more aggressively. He pulled away a bit and nuzzled the older brother.

"Lets go to bed alright? You're tired I can tell." Lovino kissed his brother again.

"Alright." Feli smiled and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano released a satisfied groan as the other nipped at his neck and turned him over onto his back. He was back in this position again, sex, this time with his best friend Ludwig. No but this was different, he considered this making love as oppose to having sex. Ludwig wasn't like her, he was more caring and whispered sweet things instead of "fuck me harder you bitch" instead it came out "You are beautiful Feli" followed by a kiss to the lips or neck. Feliciano felt more like a flame now than a spark, he was loved. He felt a pool of heat warming up his core causing him to release himself with an exhausted sigh.

"I love you Feliciano..." Ludwig placed his head between the smaller man's shoulder and chin.

Feli nodded a bit and nuzzled the other's soft blonde hair, "I love you.." He mumbled. Then the guilt hit him. He remembered the first time he had sex, he remembered her, he thought of his brother who he loved now more than a brother. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and pushed the now sleeping German away from him. He wasn't enjoying this anymore. He got out of the bed and quickly got dressed and ran downstairs.

Feli was biking back to his brother's when Ludwig called him. Feli stopped his bike and answered.

"What?" His voice was shaky, he was scared.

"Where are you?" Ludwig sounded anxious.

"I'm going home to my brother. I don't want to stay all night." Feli's voice cracked a bit as if he was about to cry.

"What did I do...?"

"Just... Please leave me alone..." Feli shook his head a bit, he knew the other couldn't see him, but he did anyways. "Bye."

"Wait- Feli don't-"

Too late the Italian had shut his phone and gotten back on his bike and went faster now.

Feli ran inside crying and slammed the door shut before sinking down and curling up. Lovino came downstairs and ran over to his brother.

"Feli what happened?" Lovino wrapped his arms around the other and looked at him "Whoever the fuck did this to you I'm going to murder."

"L-Ludwig... D-don't kill him please..." Feli hugged his brother back and clutched onto his shirt.

"That bastard... What happened?" Lovino kissed his brother's forehead.

"I-I..." Feli was hesitant. He didn't want to make his brother mad. "W-we... I went over and then it happened... "

"What happened?! Feli, I can't help unless you tell me." Lovino pulled away a little and looked into his brothers eyes. "Look at me... Tell me what you did- or what he did."

Feli teared up and shook his head, "I-I feel terrible... We had sex."

Lovino relaxed a little and let out a sigh and shook his head, "Feli, why? If you knew this would happen..."

"H-he loves me... I didn't want to hurt him... I think I love him..." Feliciano looked down, "B-but I love you too..."

Lovino hugged his brother tightly, "Feli, stay away from him until you feel you can talk to him. Lets get you cleaned up alright? You need some rest."

Feli nodded a bit and wiped his face before standing up with his brother who led him to the bathroom.

"I'll leave if you want me to... Just let me know if you need anything." Lovino kissed his brother's cheek gently.

"C-could I have some warm milk and honey?" Feli looked up at the other.

"Yes... I'll be right back okay? You get in the bath." Lovino pat the other's back as he walked out.

Feliciano cuddled up to his brother and rested his head onto his chest. He realised more and more he only really loved his brother. Not Ludwig, he needed to talk to Ludwig. He would wait though, at least a month.


End file.
